The present invention broadly relates to the field of ordnance and armaments and, in particular, concerns improvements in ammunition handling systems. More specifically, the present invention concerns an automatic ammunition loading apparatus for an amored vehicle containing an armored turret in order to infeed projectiles to a firing weapon.
There are already known to the art the most various types of ammunition handling and loading systems, as exemplified for instance by the following prior art patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,954; U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,575; U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,026; U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,967; U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,221; German Pat. No. 2,501,424; German Pat. No. 2,501,425; French Pat. No. 2,288,293; French Pat. No. 2,301,797 and French Pat. No. 2,404,827.